


First Place

by OopsIDidItAgain_LetsMakeItATriple



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, High School, Karushuu Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsIDidItAgain_LetsMakeItATriple/pseuds/OopsIDidItAgain_LetsMakeItATriple
Summary: This is for Karushuu Week 2020!  Day 1: Midnight
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	First Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I am super late to Karushuu week, but I know about it now and just couldn't help myself! This is my first fanfiction and I don't know how to use this site yet, so hopefully it all works out. I wanted it to be more romantic, but... I'll blame it on the fact that it's my first try.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Gakushuu Asano could just see the snow falling outside his window between the curtains, bright despite the dark sky, but he couldn’t look away from the book in his hands until he finished this chapter. Eventually, he spared a glance towards the clock next to his bed.

_11:30 PM_

Sighing, he put down his novel and stretched. It _was_ getting a little late, he supposed. And tomorrow would be an exhausting day, if his friends’ hints and suspicious behaviors were to be trusted. He should start preparing to rest, at least. So he pulls some pajamas on, tidies his desk for tomorrow’s work, and leaves to brush his teeth. Soon, he’s back and ready to fruitlessly attempt to fall asleep for the next hour or two.

_11:40 PM_

_Tap tap tap_. Is it hailing now? The morning shoveling is sounding worse and worse. _Taptaptaptaptap._ It’s getting increasingly louder and faster… **BANG BANG**!

At this point, Gakushuu can’t ignore it any longer. That CANNOT be hail! He ripped the curtains apart, not sure what to expect but ready for anything.

Almost anything, apparently, because of all of the scenarios swirling through his head, a familiar devil with messy red hair that’s sticking out of a fuzzy black hat was not one of them.

“Akabane!” Gakushuu growls angrily, as he slides the window pane up. A blast of cold air and some snow forces its way into the room. “I understand that you’re a delinquent who thrives on chaos, but isn’t breaking and entering the house of someone you know just _a little_ too far?!” He can feel a headache coming on imagining the damage the house already sustained for Karma to be clinging to a second floor window. “How did you even get my address in the first place?” he asked exasperatedly.

Karma just grins devilishly and starts to push Gakushuu out of his way, spilling onto the desk and rolling onto the carpet. The winter break homework sitting on his desk now has wet splotches and blurred ink, and Gakushuu quickly jumps back as cold snow splatters his bare feet.

“Nice to see you too, Second Place-kun. Did you know, it’s snowing outside!” Karma pulls off the black hat and shakes out his hair, spraying more water across the room. Gakushuu can see his nose and cheeks are as red as his hair now, making those damn mercury eyes even more noticeable than usual.

“You didn’t answer any of my questions yet, idiot. And don’t move from that spot! You’ve scattered enough snow in here already.” Gakushuu closes the window to stop any more freezing air from getting in. He crosses the room and grabs a random t-shirt from his drawers, tossing it in the redhead’s direction. “Start drying yourself off with that while I get an actual towel. Touch anything, and I will kick you back out that window.” He stalks aways with a pointed glare towards the smirking menace. Later he’ll have to check his pillowcase for wasabi, or some other inane trick.

_11:47 PM_

Gakushuu returned to find the boy still in the same spot, the borrowed t-shirt draped over his head and looking as innocent as _never_. He narrows his eyes, hands over the towel in his hands and leans against the edge of his bed, surveying the room for any obviously displaced objects but seeing none. So the prank is well-hidden, then.

_11:54 PM_

It doesn’t take long for Karma to finish drying off as much as possible, removing his drenched shoes and leaving them by the heater with his equally soaking hat and gloves. Once done, he sprawls out on the floor and looks towards Gakushuu’s towering figure.

“Thank you, oh so gracious ruler of class A! Your generosity will be remembered always,” Karma drawls, then swiftly rolls over to avoid the kick coming his way.

“Enough of the games, Akabane. Tell me what you’re here for this late at night, or I’ll call the police for trespassing.”

Karma morphs his face into an expression of shock. “You mean you haven’t figured it out yet? Wow, I must be trying too hard at this first place thing. It’s so easy to stump you!” He pulls his legs in to avoid Gakushuu’s stomp and cackles.

Gakushuu scowls, even more frustrated from missing those kicks, and starts to have an idea, but it sounds so impossibly petty that surely even Karma wouldn’t have trekked through a blistering snowstorm right before a holiday just for that.

Or maybe he would. Gakushuu’s eyes widen as he slowly turns toward the alarm clock beside his bed.

_11:59 PM_

Karma hums. “Isn’t it obvious? I can’t lose my winning streak over you just yet, Second Place-kun. I’ll always stay a few marks ahead of you, in first. _So_ …”

_12:00 AM_

“Happy birthday, Asano-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS, though by this point you would have already read it.
> 
> In case it wasn't obvious, I was going for Karma being the first to wish Asano happy birthday, to rub it in that he is first, again. Writing is tough! Thanks for reading!


End file.
